The demigod Wizard
by PheonixFlame1994
Summary: Annabeth betrays Percy, cheating on him with the new kid. His friends leave him. In devastation, he tries to leave camp, until Chiron tells him about the wizarding world. Percy gets blessings from Hecate and goes to Hogwarts to protect Harry and the Golden Trio from Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE AND READ THE AUTHORS NOTES
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Annabeth will betray Percy, cheating on him with the new kid. His friends will leave him. In devastation Percy will try to leave the camp, until Chiron tells him about the wizarding world. Percy will get blessings from Hecate and will go to Hogwarts to protect Harry and the Golden Trio from Voldemort during the Triwizard Tournament. This story is set during The Goblet of Fire and after The Last Olympian. **(The giant war and the HOO series never happened)**

 **Disclaimer:**

Everything in this story is owned by JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. The only thing I own are characters which I created, such as Jack Skye, and the plot of this story.

 **Important info:**

This takes place during goblet of fire and after the last Olympian. Percy will be 14 instead of 16 as he should be at the end of the Last Olympian. I am making him the same age as Harry. Percy being sorted into his house will most likely be in chapter 3 or 4. Please review or send a pm telling me which house you think I should place him in and why. Yes. Percy will get a new girlfriend. It will be someone in Hogwarts, or maybe someone from from the other competing schools. I'm still not sure what the pairings will be though.

Please send a review for this too. The choice for pairings: I'm trying to make them unique, so there will be some choices u most likely haven't ever seen before and some which are quite common. These are your pairing choices. Like I said earlier, pm or review.

hermione

Cho

Fleur

Ginny

Daphne

Tracy

Parvati

Lavender

Romilda

Luna

 **Chapter 1:**

Percy pov

"Guard duty is boring," I thought to myself, as I sat near Thalia's pine and the border to camp half-blood. I sat on the ground and checked my watch/shield groaning as I realized I still had an hour left until my shift was over. I sat there, bored out of mind until I heard it.

"It" was a yell for help. I immediately turned my attention to the bottom of half-blood hill, from where the scream was heard from.

"Help!" The child shouted at me. I ran forward towards the monsters. As I ran forward, I got a good look at the monsters chasing the half-blood. I saw multiple hellhounds and dracaena, and also the Minotaur and Mrs. Dodds. I lunged forward stabbing my sword through the monsters, watching as they disintegrated into dust. I turned to look at the demigod behind me. He was about the same age as me, maybe a year younger, with bright blue eyes, and blonde hair.

Chiron galloped up to the scene followed by the rest of camp half-blood, and surveyed the area for any other monsters before turning to the new half-blood.

What happened here," he asked me. I narrated the story of how I saw the him chased by monsters and helped him out. What is your name, child, and how did you know to come here" Chiron asked.

"My name is Jack Skye. I was told to come here by my uncle when 2 snake-haired ladies attacked us at our house. My uncle pulled out a sword and manage to kill both of them, and then kicked me out of the house and told me to go here and never show him my face again. He gave me this sword to take with me," he said with a look of anger while holding up a rusty bronze sword.

Well, then Jack, do you know who your father is?" Chiron asked the child.

"I've never met my father, my mother told me that he left us before I was born, even though he knew my mother was expecting a baby," Jack answered angrily.

"Do your happen to know anything about Greek mythology," Chiron continued with a frown adorning his normally calm face.

"Yeah. Your talking about those rusty old gods and goddesses that supposedly went around bedding mortals and having a bunch of supernatural kids who had their powers, aren't you? The same ones that sent their kids to defeat the monsters from those old myths? What about them?" Jack asked in a clueless tone as the rest of the crowd snickered.

"Well, those rusty old gods, as you put it, are very much alive, and are living right here in New York. And you, happen to be the child of one of those gods," Chiron replied with a frown as he realized the tone Jack was talking in.

"You have got to be kidding me," he stated as he tried to stand up and almost fell down. Annabeth rushed over to help steady him and helped him stand up properly, supporting his weight the whole time.

"Thanks, gorgeous," he said, winking at Annabeth. Annabeth blushed, and a small smile appeared on her lips before she looked away from Jack. I narrowed my eyes and glared at the way he was talking to my girlfriend.

Suddenly, gasps were heard all around, as a glowing symbol appeared above his head. A symbol of the very same artifact I had saved and brought back to Zeus years ago. Shocked murmuring started among the crowd, as all me and my friends could do was stare at the mast bolt in disbelief.

"What is that, get it away from me," Jack yelled, stumbling backwards, away from the symbol which followed him. He would have almost fallen, if Annabeth hadn't caught him, still with a light pink tinge on her cheeks.

All around him, the campers started kneeling, as Chiron trotted forward and said, "All hail Jack Skye, son of Zeus, Ruler of the heavens, Lord of the skies, and the almighty King of Olympus," as Jack continued to stare at the sign in surprise.

\- Time skip - 3rd person point of view

A month had passed since Jack Skye, son of Zeus had made his way to Camp Half-Blood. And what a month it has been. A month of hell, insults, and torture. All of the newer and younger campers immediately ran over to Jack after finding out that his father was the king of the gods. And Jack was eating up all the attention like the way Percy eats his mom's cookies.

Only Percy and a couple of his oldest friends were not impressed by Jack Skye. Jack noticed this, and thought in his mind, "I should be the one who has the attention. My father is the king of the gods. I should be regarded as the hero. Not these pathetic weaklings. Everyone should be listening to my command."

Ever since Jack found out that Percy Jackson was the son of Poseidon, who was Zeus's brother, and was also the Hero of Olympus, he wasn't too happy. He made his hatred for Percy quite clear, throwing insults at him as he passed, and saying he wasn't as strong or tough as everyone thought he was, and was just a big coward, not caring about the fact that Percy had saved him from the monsters all by himself. When he realized that Percy didn't respond to his taunts, and didn't even care about them, for that matter, as long as he had his friends, he started to form a plan in his mind. In a little while, he would be the leader, he thought smirking to himself.

\- Percy point of view -

Over the last few weeks, Jack Skye tried to make my life as bad as he could. First he turned almost all of camp half-blood against me by telling the newer campers that he was the real hero. But I didn't care. I still had my friends and family as well as Chiron here to support me. Jack seemed to have realized this, because that's when he attacked my heart. One by one, Jack turned my closest friends and family against me, until I had nothing left at camp.

3rd person point of view

He went for Katie first, dropping subtle hints that Percy didn't care about her, and said that Percy thought Katie was weak because her mother was a nature goddess and couldn't do much harm at all. He flooded all of the Demeter cabins crops, blaming him for the flood and the destruction by creating mud tracks all the way to the front of his cabin. When Percy asked Katie how she was doing the next day, she snapped. Katie slapped his face, saying that she couldn't believe that they were even friends because of what he did to her crops, and left talking about how Jack was better than him.

Percy just stood there, shocked at what Katie had said to him, and of all the terrible things she accused him of doing. He felt his heart crack as one of the only people at camp who accepted him when he first arrived had left him, stating that their friendship was over. Percy just stood there with tears in his eyes feeling angry, sorrowful, confused and hurt as Katie stormed away, until he caught sight of Jack looking at him with a smug look and a smirk on his face.

All of a sudden the only emotion he could feel was rage, knowing that Jack was the reason behind this. But he kept his emotions in check and walked away. Jack started laughing as soon as Percy was out of hearing range.

The next ones to break their friendship with Percy were the Stolls. He used the same trick by dropping small hints that Percy did not like them, and also said that they weren't good at pranking. Jack left a note telling Chiron about a huge prank they were planning to pull along with the rest of the Hermes cabin, a prank which they had been planning for almost 4 months. He framed Percy for the note, and got the the Stolls punished with stable cleaning duty for a month.

A few days after, Percy walked up to them and asked if he could help them on a prank. They glared at him with loathing in their eyes, and walks away, leaving Percy confused. The very same day, he found his cabin covered in black liquid and smelly fish and seaweed with a note that read, "don't mess with our pranks next time. Don't talk to us ever again."

One by one, all of Percy's closest friends left him because of Jack's manipulation. Juniper and Grover left him after Jack destroyed Junipers tree along with those of other nymphs and dryads, and framed Percy for it. He also lied that Percy was unappreciative towards Satyrs and nymphs. He also destroyed Wills bow, and told Will that Percy was the one behind it. He also told Will that Percy thought that he was a lousy healer. Will broke his friendship with Percy a few days later. Percy could feel it has his oldest and best friend broke of the empathy link that always kept them together and in sync, and also received a parting message never to talk to or even look at either of them again.

Each time one of his friends left him, it felt like having his heart crushed by a brick wall, creating more and more cracks.

But there were still 3 people who hadn't abandoned Percy yet. Clarisse, Chris, and Annabeth still supported him. Even though they didn't get along at first, Clarisse had a large amount of respect for Percy as he was a good warrior and friend. She knew he would not be dishonorable enough to do such cruel things to his friends. It didn't mean that they never fought, but he was the only one who could stand up to her and tell her when she was right and wrong, and that meant a good friend in her book. Anytime Jack came close to her, he would always leave with numerous bloody cuts and bruises all over his body, and a frustrated look on his face. They knew what he was doing, and didn't buy one bit of his crap

But the thing that sent Percy over the edge was what happened with Annabeth.

Percy was walking along the beach, heading over to their spot for a date with his girlfriend. He knew he had to spend some time with her, as she was starting to get more distant from him over time. He had been worried that Jack had got her to, but had gotten rid of these thoughts when she had agreed to come and meet him. He was planning on asking an important question to her today, and if all went as planned, then this would be a date to remember for a lifetime.

He reached into his pocket and fingered the small red box. He slowly pulled it out, and opened it to look at the beautiful diamond ring inside the box. On the inside, a small inscription could be seen, saying the words, "Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl - Together Forever." He had gotten the ring made from Hephaestus himself, after getting Athena's blessing to propose to her daughter. He had been surprised when she readily agreed to give him her blessing. It seemed like she had finally seen how much they loved each other.

As he got closer to the beach, he stopped, hearing some voices and giggling and laughter up ahead. He walked forward, and saw Jack sitting by the edge of the water. His arm was wrapped around a blonde haired girl, and he was slowly leaning in the take a kiss. Percy was about to leave them be, until he heard the girl speak.

"Ugh, James, Not there. no I'm so ticklish there. Please stop," the blonde girl giggled in a very familiar voice. Percy stopped dead in his tracks. 'No. Not her too. Please no!'

"Oh, come on Annabeth, you know you love it," Jack stated, while he leaned in for another kiss.

"When are you gonna dump that loser, Percy, huh?" Jack said to her. "We have been dating for more than 3 weeks now, and you can't find a guy better than me."

"Oh, i don't know, Jack, we have been through so much together, but lately, ever since the last war ended, he doesn't seem as exciting anymore. How about this. I'm supposed to meet him later tonight at our usual spot. I will break things off with him over there today and then you and me can be together," she replied before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the lips.

These words, together with her actions, were the final blow, and Percy could feel his heart shattering into millions of pieces, as he let out a small cry of anguish at the sight of his girlfriend cheating on him with Jack.

Both of them quickly turned around with wide eyes, wondering who it was that caught them in their act. They saw Percy behind them, A heartbroken look in his eyes. Annabeth's eyes widened with shock. She saw the look on his face, and knew instantly that he had heard there entire conversation.

"Percy. No. It isn't what it looks like," Annabeth said as she scrambled away from Jack.

Percy continued to stare at the duo as his heartbroken look became more and more angry. The winds started whipping around as the water churned and smashed violently against the beach. The ground started shaking and huge storm clouds, lightning, and rain appeared around him, as the elements picked up on his current mess of emotions.

He brought the box out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground in front of him, as he stared at them.

"How could you do this to me Annabeth. I gave you everything I had. I sacrificed everything for you. I thought our relationship meant more to you than this. I thought you loved me too!" He said with a look of rage and anguish on his face. His void became progressively louder with each sentence.

"No Percy. listen to me, it's not like tha-"

"No. Your gonna listen to me now," Percy said in a sharp voice. "It was you Annabeth. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." The pain and heartbreak was clearly evident in his eyes, as they filled up with unsend tears.

"You were the one that kept me going. Even after all my friends left me, you were the reason I stayed. You were the one I saw in the River Styx years ago. You pulled me out of that damned river when I was about to dissolve in it. You were the one that anchored me to this world, and you were the one that betrayed me as well." Percy snapped. The weather was in total chaos now. A huge earthquake shook the camp, as large wind storms whipped around, rain and lightning flying everywhere.

Tears finally began to fall from her eyes, as Annabeth realized what she had done. She had betrayed and cheated on the most loyal man in the world. She had made a mistake. A terrible mistake. One which she would never be able to reverse.

Percy turned away from the sobbing daughter of Athena, and started walking away until he heard Jack's voice.

"What ae you gonna do now, Jackson," Jack said with a smirk on his face. "You have nothing left. I took everything from you. You friends, your glory, your camp. I even got all of your fame and power. I took away the one place where you could be safe," he said as he started laughing.

"I even manage to steal your girlfriend from right underneath your-"

That was all Jack managed to say before Percy's fist came flying at him, catching him right in the jaw, as he fell over. Blood spurted out of Jack's nose, as another fist collided with his face. He struggled to try and get up, but Percy put one foot on his back and kept him down.

"I know what you did, and I didn't care about it cause I wasn't a crazed power hungry lunatic like you. I could care less about the face and power I had, but mark my words Jack. I don't care who your father is, but one day soon, I will make you pay for everything you have done to me. I will make sure you feel the same pain I felt when you turned the whole camp and my friends against me. You have crossed the line now, and you will pay for it." Percy said before getting off and giving him one last punch to the chest knocking him out.

Percy turned to walk away from the unconscious demigod lying on the ground, before he heard a yell from behind him.

"Please Percy. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I want to be with you," Annabeth said, struggling to get to Percy.

Without turning around, he said in an emotionless voice. "I guess Athena was right. Children of her and Poseidon don't mix. Something is bound to go wrong each time."

With that, Percy Jackson departed and headed over to his cabin, ignoring Annabeth's sobs and pleas behind him. Once he got to his cabin, he went in locked the door and sat on his head. Everything came rushing back to him, as tears started flowing down his face. He knew he couldn't stay here anymore.

He quickly got up and looked around his cabin until he found a sea green backpack. He quickly stuffed it with a few important things, including the Minotaur horn and some ambrosia and nectar, before making his way to the door. He walked over to the big house and knocked on the door. Chiron answered the door, and looked at Percy with sadness, having heard about what happened.

"Come in, my boy," he said to Percy. Percy ran to Chiron and buried his face in his shoulder, sobs racking his body.

"I can't stay here anymore, Chiron. Everyone here is against me. There are just too many memories for me to be able to love the rest of my life here," Percy said through his tears.

"But where do you plan to go then. Surely you can't go and live in the mortal world. It would be too unsafe for you, especially with your overpowered scent," Chiron stated.

Both of them fell into silence, thinking about what to do next. 'What should we do about this,' Chiron thought in his head, as he watched Percy sitting dejectedly in his chair. Suddenly the answer came to him. Yes. He could send him there, to that school, where he would be safe from monsters for a while.

"Percy, I need to tell you something. I know a place where we could send you. There you would be given a new life, and safety from the monsters for a while," Chiron says to him.

"Where are you planning on sending me," Percy asked, curiosity evident in his face.

"Centuries ago, Hecate created created another race of people, who she blessed with her magical powers," Chiron said. "These people were able to channel magic through their wands. Four of these wizards, became quite famous and created a school to train and teach young witches and wizards. Their school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So your telling me that witches and wizards exist! How come we have never seen or heard about them before," Percy asked.

"Yes magic exits and it is hidden from the outside world the same way our world is hidden. Their school is in Scotland, and the current headmaster is my good friend, Albus Dumbledore. He knows about demigods, as he is a legacy of Hecate himself," Chiron continued. "I have already talked to Dumbledore, and have made arrangements for you to go to Hogwarts for your 4th year. You will only have to come back for your summer vacation, which you can spend at your mother's house."

"That sounds great chiron," Percy said with a smile on his face. "There's just one problem though. I can't do any magic. If I go there in my fourth year, and I can't do anything I will just look like a fool."

"Don't worry, my child. Hecate has agreed to come and bless you with magic and provide you with all the info you need to blend in with the 7th years. Your cover story will be that you came from a secret organization of wizards, which teaches more advanced magic, including magic without a wand," Chiron said. "But remember do not reveal your heritage to anyone unless absolutely necessary."

"Ok, but what if monsters follow me there," Percy asked.

"We will worry about that when the time comes. It won't be for a while," Chiron said

"Ok that sounds good. When do I leave."

"Wait Percy. There is one more thing. The wizards are currently in the middle of a war. In wizard terminology there are groups called purebloods, half-bloods, and muggle-borns. Pure blood come from a completely magical family, half bloods come from 1 magical and 1 muggle parents, and muggle-borne come from both juggle parents. This war is between a dark wizard named Voldemort, who hates muggleborns and wants to take over all of the wizard of community, using his army of 'death eaters' to aid him."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do to help," Percy asked with a concerned look.

"As a matter of fact, yes there is," Chiron stated. "They have a prophecy too, and the prophecy child, a boy named Harry Potter, is in his 4th year at Hogwarts as well. There is a high scale tournament happening at Hogwarts this year, with 3 magical schools competing. Me and albus believe that Voldemort, who was defeated by Harry 13 years ago, will try to use this tournament as a way to get close to Harry and return to life. Hecate, Albus, and me have talked and have come with to a solution," he said.

"Ok what are you gonna do then," Percy asked.

"We are giving this task to you. You will be in the same year as him, meaning you will have the opportunity to go anywhere he goes. You job is to protect him to be best of you abilities. To do so, you will be taking part in the triwizard tournament, and will be sent as an exchange student."

"Ok, when do I leave," Percy asked.

"You can leave as soon as Hecate comes and gives you more info and give you her blessing to do magic," Chiron said.

"And that will be right now," said a new powerful voice. We turned around to see a woman holding 2 burning torches in her hand, looking at us with a smile."

"Last Hecate," I said kneeling on the floor.

"Rise, Perseus Jackson. You do not need to bow to us. you have brought honor and fairness and attention to all the minor gods and goddesses," she said with a smile. "I understand Chiron has told you why we are sending you there. I will give you some info on Hogwarts. Hogwarts was created centuries ago, by the 4 greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. When you go to Hogwarts, you will be sorted into a house based on your qualities. The houses are named after the 4 founders," she said.

"So I will be sorted into one of those 4 houses, huh? What qualities does each house represent," he asked.

"Gryffindor house takes the bold, brave, and courageous. Ravenclaw takes the children who have wit and wisdom. Slytherin stands for a cunning and ambitious nature, and most of the darkest wizards have come from slytherin, including Voldemort himself. Hufflepuff house respects those with unmeasurable loyalty and kindness," she said with a smile. "Now I will give you my blessing. With my blessing you will be able to do all he spells that a 7th year will be able to do, and I will transport more information and teach you how to channel your magic in your dreams."

"Ok great. When do we start," Percy asked, excited for the idea of being able to do magic.

"Right now," Hecate said before blasting a small purple bean of light towards Percy's forehead. The blast of light collided before disappearing."

"How do you feel," Chiron asked him.

"I feel great. Thanks hec-"

That was all he got to before he sudden pitched down face first. He would have hit the floor if he hadn't been caught by Chiron.

"Don't worry. He will be fine. I have transferred so much information to his mind that it might have shut down but he should wake up in a few hours at most.

\- Line break and Percy point of view -

I could feel the sudden rush, as all sorts of information and images went through my mind. Images of 4 people teaching other children, images of a bald man, with skits for eyes, and images of a green eyes boy who looked like me, and had a lightning shaped scar on his head. As soon as it started coming, it stopped and I could feel my brain trying to process everything that just happened.

"How do you feel," Chiron asked me.

"I feel great. Thanks hec-"

That was all I could say before my vision suddenly went black. I felt myself falling down, and then, nothing.

\- Time skip to a few hours later - still Percy point of view

"He is waking up," I heard someone say near me, as I struggled to get up out of the bed. Someone grabbed my arm and hoisted me upwards.

"Thanks Chiron," i said. "What happened. How did I pass out," I said, as all of a sudden all the information came back to me."

"I transferred a lot of power and information to you with my blessing, and it must have been too much for you to handle. So you brain shut down so it would be able to store it better," Hecate said to him.

"Oh ok. When do I leave then," I asked them.

"You can leave immediately. I have already made plans for you to stay at the Burrow. This is the place where Barry and his friends Rob and Hermione will be staying during the summer. Term started 1st of September, so you will have about a week and a half to go get your school supplies and to get to know the chosen one and his friends. The Burrow, is owned by Ron's family. Do not tell them of your heritage unless absolutely necessary."

"Ok how am I going to get there though," Percy asked. I can't fly. Zeus would blast me out of the sky immediately. And water travel would take too long."

"Do not worry, Perseus," Hecate said with a smile. "I will be teleporting you there when you are ready. Also, keep this in mind, you will have to stay there for the entire year, and spend vacations at the Burrow. You can't come here until summer vacation, and will have to go to Hogwarts for the next 3 years until you are 17 as the 7th is the final year of school. do you understand?"

"Ok that's fine by me," I said. "I'm ready." I said with a determined smile on my face."

"Then good luck, Perseus Jackson," Hecate said with a smile, before I was whisked away, on my way to the Burrow."

 **Authors note:**

So guys. How was the first chapter. If u like it, telll me in the reviews. It will give me the motivation to keep writing. The updates for this will be rather slow cause I've just gotten into high school, and i'm still adjusting to having more homework and tests than ever before. Please remember to pm and review for the pairings, and the house he should be in. Thanks guys. See you all in the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hey guys: remember to visit my profile and answer the poll. If you like it, then add it to favorites, and remember to review. It will keep me motivated to update. Thanks!

Disclaimer:

Everything in this story is owned by JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. The only thing I own are characters which I created, such as Jack Skye, and the plot of this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter two (third person point of view)**_

"Okay, how am I going to get there?" Percy looked at Hecate with a pointed look. "I can't fly, Zeus would blast me out of the sky immediately and well water travel would take too long." Percy stated and Hecate smiled at him with understanding eyes.

"Do not worry, Perseus, as I will be teleporting you there when you are ready." Percy smiled gratefully at the goddess. "Also, please keep this in mind that, you will have to stay there for the entire year, and spend vacations at the Burrow" Percy nodded "you can't come here until summer vacation and will have to go to Hogwarts for the next 3 years until you are 17 as the 7th is the final year of school. Do you understand?" Hecate asked and Percy nodded.

"Okay, that's fine by me, I'm ready." Percy said with a determined smile on his face.

"Then good luck, Perseus Jackson," Hecate said with a smile and Percy was whisked away on his way to the Burrow.

* * *

Percy's point of view

2 words. Never again. That was a torture form of teleportation done by Hecate, that was even worse than Shadow travel. I fell to the ground on my knees and got a good look at what I had for lunch. I winced before I got to my feet and looked around me.

My eyebrows rose in shock. About 100 feet away from where I stood, sat a rather cool looking house that looked like it had at least eight stories, and also looked like it was only held together by magic. I was concerned for the family that if there was the slightest misstep the house would break down and turn into rubble. I knew they had 7 children which meant that they must have added a new floor for each child they had and it felt like there was a welcoming feel surrounding the whole house.

I slowly walked forward towards the house, expecting it to collapse any second. It didn't. I could see all the lights in the house on, so I knew that the Weasley's must be home and I knocked firmly on the wooden door. It was not long before that, when the door was opened by a slightly plump lady wearing a night dress. She had a warm, kind smile similar to that of my mother, and I knew instantly that I would be able to live here happily without any attacks by monsters.

I smiled at the woman, who returned

a warm, motherly smile before she spoke. "Oh, Hello there, welcome to my humble home… You must be Perseus Jackson." I nodded, making the woman smile. "I am Molly Weasley, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has told us all about what happened to you." I looked slightly down, remembering Annabeth cheating on me with Jack, and my friends abandoning me for that lying bastard. "Cheer up, for you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like and need," she said as I smiled gratefully at her. "Plus you will also be going to Hogwarts along with some of my children." I nodded in anticipation. "My son Ron is in the same year as you, along with his friends Harry and Hermione." Molly then looked shocked. "You best get inside now, dear," Molly said to me, and I smiled gratefully before stepping into the welcoming home as Molly closed the door behind me.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Weasley and please you can call me Percy. Only my enemies or people that don't like me call me by my full name," I told her with a cheeky grin even though you could tell in my eyes that I was quite serious. Molly smiled at me yet I saw the same look in her kind eyes that I saw in my mothers. A look of concern and worry.

"Oh, of course Percy, we have added another bed for you with Harry and Ron in their room, so you will be sleeping with them." I nodded in understanding. "Everyone is currently in the dining room right now waiting to have their dinner." My stomach rumbled at that point making me blush, and creating a smile on her smile. "Well, you seem quite hungry. How about you join us and we can get you acquainted with the rest of our family!" Molly said to me as I smiled at her.

"That sounds great, Mrs. Weasley," I answered with a smile. I followed Molly through the small hallway after the door, before entering into a room which consisted of an old fashioned wooden table with 6 people sitting around with some room for a few more people to join. I blushed as all conversation ceased when I walked in through the door, feeling everyone's eyes linger on me.

I looked around the room and the first thing I noticed was that the majority of the people except for two of them, had red hair similar to our oracle, Rachel Dare and I instantly knew that this must be the rest of Molly's family. I looked to the only two girls who looked around 13 and 14 years of age. One of them had the trademark Weasley red hair and the other had bushy brown hair. I then looked to next to the bushy brown haired girl, where a boy with messy black hair was sitting down with a red headed boy next to him and they both looked like they were my age. Just then I realized these must be Hermione, Harry and Ron, or the Golden Trio, as Hecate called them. So these were the ones that I was sent here to protect.

"Everyone, this is Perseus Jackson, who prefers to be called Percy. He is the one Dumbledore told us about," Molly said as I wondered what Dumbledore had said about me. "He is a transfer student from a private wizarding school in America and will be going to Hogwarts for the next three years," She continued. I saw Ron, Harry, Hermione glance at each other before quickly looking back at me and Molly. "He will also be living with us for the remainder of this summer, and the next three summers as well, before traveling to Hogwarts with you all. He will be in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione," Molly said as she smiled at her family and honorary children. "So how about all of you introduce yourselves to him," She continued.

I looked at the grown up man with red hair as he walked up and held out his hand. "Hello there Percy! My name is Arthur. Arthur Weasley and it's a pleasure to meet you. I work in the Muggles department of the Ministry of Magic. That's my wife Molly, who brought you here. And those are 5 of my kids and their friends, Harry and Hermione. I have two more children but they aren't here. Charlie works with dragons in Romania, while my oldest son Bill is a curse breaker for gringotts, the wizarding bank," Arthur introduced himself and I shook the kind man's hand with a smile on my face.

I then turned my eyes back to the table. As the twins stood up with grins much like the Stolls, before I felt a flash of pain as I once again, remembered the twins who I used to work together with on pranks.

"Hello. Our names are"

"Gred and Forge"

"Nice to..."

"Meet you..."

"We are in our..."

"6th year"

"At Hogwarts"

I didn't fall for this trick. Knowing Connor and Travis, I was able to immediately identify who was who. I grinned and smirked before I pointed at Fred. "Hello Fred." Shocked looks were given my way before I pointed to George. "Hey George." Everyone's mouths were open in awe and shock. "It is nice to meet you both as well," I stated and the twins gaped at me. The looked at each other with shock and then looked back at me.

"How did you-" I cut them off with a smirk.

"How did I know who is who?" I finished for them to which they nodded profusely with their mouths still open.

"There were 2 twins just like you two back at the school where I came from. They always did the same thing as well." I said, looked down. Before anyone could say anything, I looked back up. "Hey, do you guys like pranking people?" I asked with a smile on my face, and there were groans from Ron and Harry, while Molly shook her head.

"Don't even ask," She said, as I raised my eyebrows at that. "They have been planning on opening a joke shop for a while now, but we haven't let them since they still have to complete their magical education at Hogwarts," Molly informed me and I smiled though I could tell that Molly and Arthur could see slight pain in my eyes, as they gave each other worried glances.

"The twins back at my school were great pranksters too and occasionally I helped them out with a few pranks as well." I smirked. "So if you guys want, I could give you guys some cool new ideas, and I could learn a thing or too as well," I said with a smile and the twins nodded.

"That sounds great!"

"When do we start!" Fred finished as I grinned at the two twins.

"As soon as you guys are ready," I answered and the twins looked to each other.

"How about tomorrow morning then," they asked me. I nodded in conformation and then looked over to the table as the oldest boy got up.

"Hello there, Perseus," the boy said, holding out his hand towards me. "I'm Percival Weasley, however I too go by Percy. It's quite nice to meet you." I shook hands with the other Percy, and then let go of the red haired boy's hand. "I also work for the ministry of magic, under the minister, Cornelius Fudge himself," Percy Weasley told me to which I nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you as well," I said, before looking at the last red-headed boy. He got up from his chair and waved at me while stepping closer.

"Hi. I'm Ronald. Ronald Weasley. But you can call me Ron. I am in my 4th year at Hogwarts, which is the same as Harry and Hermione. It's nice to meet you." he said while pointing to the two of them. I shook the boys hand and

I smirked when he said Hermione's name. I could easily tell he had a crush on her, by the way he said it. It was the same way I used to say annabeth's name. "Nice to meet you too, Ron," I said with a smile visible on my face as Ron walked back over to his seat.

I then turned to the the only female Weasley, whose fire red hair reached just above her shoulders. I looked in her eyes and saw the same fighter's spirit that I used to see in so many of my demigod friends from before. She walked up to me and held out her hand. "

"Hello. My name is Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny," she said shyly while turning red. "I'm in my third year at Hogwarts. I'm the youngest in my family and the only girl as well. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled kindly at her and said, "nice to meet you too, Ginny," before shaking her hand. Ginny shook it and looked about ready to faint. I wondered what happened to her, as she returned back to her seat.

I turned to the girl sitting next to her, who stood up next, and turned a similar reddish color like Ginny. It must be cause of the heat, I thought. It was getting kind of stuffy in here after all. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm also in my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I'm a muggleborn, which means my parents and ancestors have no magical blood in 's a pleasure to meet you."

"it's great to meet you too, Hermione," I said smiling at her. Her face became an even brighter shade of red as I said this. She returned to her seat almost tripping, and I looked towards the only one left as he stood up.

He held out his hand to shake mine and said, "Hey. My name is Harry. Harry Potter. I'm in my fourth year at Hogwarts as well, so I guess you might end up in some of my classes."

I shook his hand and then said, "Hello everyone. My name is Perseus Jackson, but you guys can call me Percy. I'm from a private magical institution in America, and I was sent here as a transfer student for the entire year, and maybe the next two years as well. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I appreciate your hospitality. Thanks for allowing me to stay here, Mr and ."

"Oh, it's our pleasure to have you here, Percy. I hope you will enjoy you stay with us. Now how about we all have some dinner," molly asked with a smile, as she gestured for me to sit down into the empty seat next to Harry.

I waited patiently as Mrs. Weasley disappeared into the kitchen. Suddenly came out followed by a hot cauldron of steaming soup flying in the air behind her along with various bowls and other foods. I watched with fascination as the soup poured itself into the numerous bowls situated in front of us.

"Well, dig in, boys," Mr. Weasley called out. Everyone picked up the soup and started dinner. "So Percy," Mr Weasley asked me. You have been living with your mother, who is a squib and knows a lot about muggles. Could you explain to me? What exactly is the function of a rubix cube.

"Oh.. umm," I said, surprised by the sudden question, before interrupted.

"Arthur! Let the bot have dinner in peace, after all he has been through, he deserves it," She said to him.

"Thanks ," I said as I dug into my soup. It tasted amazing. Just like my mothers. I finished the bowl of soup and had three more servings before i felt full. After everyone was done, we decided to stay up for a bit and get to know eachother better.

"So Percy, how was your old school of magic back in the USA," asked me with a smile.

"It was a great school," I said. "The headmaster there was a great person, and so were all the teachers. But my school focused more on wandless magic, and each person was given a certain element that they could control. Most people were unable to channel any elements aside from the one they were chosen for," I said as I remembered the cover story given to me by Hecate. "All of us were sorted into groups based on our element, and the groups were named after the god which controlled that element. Since I was a water specialist, I was in the House of Poseidon, who is the god of the seas."

"Wow. that sounds fascinating," Arthur said with a smile and a look of awe on his face about the prospect of wandless magic. "It's past midnight now. We should all get going to bed now. Good night. Ron, Harry, please show Percy to your room. He can sleep in the spare bed in your room."

I looked at Ron and Harry as they nodded, before they started up the stairs. Ron stopped and said,"Come on. My room is on 2nd floor."

I followed them quietly up to their room, and saw 3 beds inside. The first one had an own sitting on it, the second one was covered in clothes, and there was one last bad which was clean. I figured it was mine, and rushed to it. I muttered a quick good night to the two of them, before my head hit the pillow and everything went black as i instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry's point of view

"Is he still awake," I whispered to Ron. Ron quickly moved to the side of Percy's bed and shook him lightly. He didn't get up.

"Yea he's asleep," Ron said to me. "Lets go talk to Hermione about this now."

We both got up, tiptoed over to the door, and snuck quietly over to Hermione's room. We knocked on the door and she opened it immediately and ushered us inside.

"So, what do you think about him," I asked Hermione as the three of us sat down on her bed.

"About Percy?" Hermione asked, while blushing. "I don't know. He seems pretty nice and normal, but then looks can be deceiving. He also seems to hold some deep sadness in his eyes. Something must have happened to him."

"Did you feel the aura of power that surrounds him?" I asked with a grim expression on my face.

"Yes. It feels almost as powerful as Dumbledore's aura" Ron said to me. "Until now, the strongest aura I had ever felt around a fourth year was around you, Harry, but this one exceeds you by a lot. Hell, it gets close enough to fight Dumbledore and survive!"

"I don't know, Harry," Hermione said. "He could be a great ally if Voldemort comes back and declares war again."

I was quiet all this time because I wasn't sure if I should tell them without proof, but I finally let it out. "Guys, there's something else as well," I said. "I saw some sort of a black tattoo-like mark on his left forearm, which is exactly where the Dark Mark goes on the Death Eaters."

"I Really don't think that he could be a death eater, Harry," Hermione said, looking at me like I was crazy. "I mean, he hasn't even been living here until today. He has been in America, where they probably don't even know who Voldemort is."

"We have been betrayed by a lot of people in the past Hermione," I argued. "Remember Quirrel, and Peter Pettigrew? Quirrel seemed nice, but he had Voldemort's face sticking out of the back of his head. What if Percy turns out to be like that too."

"Well, Dumbledore seems to trust him, and he is a very good judge of character, so I saw we should give him the benefit of the doubt," Hermione said to me. "But just in case, we can keep an eye on him, and maybe see if we can get him to reveal anything to us."

"Ok. Sure that sounds like a plan. Lets go to bed now, Harry," Ron whined, and walked through the doors and down the stairs to our room.

I rolled my eyes at Ron, before following him as well. We both went back to our room. I said good night to him and walked over to my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

This is the end of chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

So first off, i'm really really sorry for the super late update, and the terrible chapter and the dumb abrupt ending. Its my first year of high school, I've had a lot of tests in the last few weeks, and I've been failing a lot of classes. At the same time, my stupid biology teacher is giving me hell, and is being an asshole to me, so please bare with me. The updates for this will be quite slow. Sorry.

Also, The poll for which house to put Percy into is now closed. The next chapter will have them getting to know each other better, as well as their trip to Diagon Alley. If you guys have any ideas for which wand to give to Percy, or what pet, please please please check my poll for which animal to give him. My choices currently are Owl, rat, snake, and a cat. Thanks a lot guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one.

\- Peace Out -


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hey guys: remember to visit my profile and answer the poll about Percy's animal. If you like the story, add it to favorites, and remember to review. It will keep me motivated to update. Thanks!

Disclaimer:

Everything in this story is owned by JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. The only thing I own are characters which I created, such as Jack Skye, and the plot of this story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter two (third person point of view)**_

" _Well, Dumbledore seems to trust him, and he is a very good judge of character, so I say we should give him the benefit of the doubt," Hermione said to me. "But just in case, we can keep an eye on him, and maybe see if we can get him to reveal anything to us."_

" _Ok. Sure that sounds like a plan. Let's go to bed now, Harry," Ron whined, and walked through the doors and down the stairs to our room._

 _I rolled my eyes at Ron, before following him as well. We both went back to our room. I said good night to him and walked over to my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow._

* * *

Harry's point of view

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I looked in the beds next to me. Percy's bed was empty, but Ron, on the other hand, was still snoring. I got out of bed, took a quick shower, and went downstairs to find Percy. When I got downstairs, I saw Percy, and Mrs. Weasley already having their breakfast. "Good morning mrs. Weasley. Good morning Percy," I said to the two of them.

"Good morning to you, too," Percy said, while smiled and nodded her head in response. "Is Ron still sleeping upstairs," Percy asked me.

"Yea. He is a heavy sleeper. Do you want to go and wake him up, maybe show us some of you water elemental powers you were telling us about in the process," I asked him, with a smile.

"It'd be my pleasure," Percy replied with a grin on his face. We both got up and quietly tiptoed up the stairs to the second floor. I opened the door slowly, and quietly turned on the sink to the bathroom.

Percy smiled and held up his hands, causing the water to mimic his movements. I was in awe as I watched this 14 year old do magic without the need of a wand. Then he thrust his palm outwards, as the water shot forward with the force of the bullet and went right at Ron's face.

As soon as it hit, Ron woke up and started gurgling and screaming, trying to get the water away from him, as me and Percy broke down into Hysterical laughter. "It's not funny," Ron said, glaring at us. That just caused us to laugh even more, as we fell to the floor clutching our stomachs.

Finally we managed to stop, as Ron got out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean up and dry himself off. Me and Percy grinned at each other and high fived, before walking back down the stairs, laughing the whole time, as Ron's mother looked at us disapprovingly.

"Oh, by the way, we will be going tomorrow morning to Diagon Alley to get everyone's new school supplies, so don't forget about it now!" Mrs. Weasley said to us. "We have to get new school books and potions supplies as well."

"Umm. Mrs Weasley," Percy said. "I didn't receive the letter that said what I was supposed to buy. Dumbledore had told me that it would be sent to me over here." Right as he said this a large crash was heard outside, and we all rushed out immediately to take a look.

* * *

Percy's point of view

I was so tired from the night before, that I fell asleep the second I got into our room. I woke up early the next morning, feeling refreshed, and expecting no one to be awake. I walked quietly down the stairs to the living room, when I spotted Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She looked surprised to see me. "Good morning, ," I said with a smile.

"Good morning, dear," she replied with a warm smile. "Please, sit down and have some breakfast, She said, placing a plate of toast in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, as I sat down in the same chair I was in yesterday. I grabbed a piece of toast, and finally realized how hungry I was, and stuffed it into my mouth. "Thanks. That was great," I said, as I quickly finished 3 more pieces. "Oh, looks like Harry is awake now, I said as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Finally Harry showed up, and said a quick good morning, which we returned.

"Oh, by the way, we will be going tomorrow morning to Diagon Alley to get everyone's new school supplies, so don't forget about it now!" Mrs. Weasley said to us as Harry sat down and started munching on a piece of toast. "We have to get new school books and potions supplies as well for all of you."

"Umm. Mrs Weasley," I said. "I didn't receive the letter that said what I was supposed to buy. Dumbledore had told me that it would be sent to me over here". Suddenly, we heard a loud crash from outside the house and quickly hurried outside to take a look at what was causing the commotion.

We slammed open the door and rushed outside. A small owl had smacked right into the window. The owl in question was stumbling around, trying to regain its senses, and there was a letter attached to its claws.

We ran up to the owl, and quickly checked it for any injuries, beforing grabbing the letter. The front side of the letter had a small image. The image was in the shape of the shield, and was split into 4 parts. Each part had a small picture of an animal. There was a golden lion on a red background, a black badger with yellow, a silver colored snake with a green background, and finally, a bronze eagle with blue. I immediately recognized this as the Hogwarts crest, each image standing for one of the founders and their symbols.

"Well, Percy," Mrs. Weasley said to me. Looks like your letter has arrived too. I quickly tore it open. I deflated as I realized that it was in english.

"Umm, guys.. I have dyslexia. Can someone read this out loud for me," I asked to the rest of the family. Hermione grabbed the letter from me and started reading it out loud.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 **Dear Mr. Jackson**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September.**

 **Yours Sincerely**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

As she was reading, another small slip of paper fell out. After she was finished, she picked it up, telling me it was the supply list before starting to read that out as well.

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade_ 4 by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

 _A 4th year's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

T _he Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protecti_ on

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

Throughout the day, I could see Ron, Harry, and Hermione discussing in whispers, and glancing at me occasionally. I knew they were suspicious of me, and i'd heard from Professor Dumbledore about their knack for figuring these things out. I could only hope to stall for as long as I could, I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

This is the end of chapter three

So first off, i'm really really sorry for the super late update, and the terrible chapter and the dumb abrupt ending. I didn't realize how annoyingly hard and boring and time-consuming high school was gonna be. On the bright side, I somehow managed to get a couple minutes to right a bit over the weekends.

Also, The poll for which house to put Percy into is officially closed. The results of the poll are below. Gryffindor has won the poll. THERE IS A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR HIS PET. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND VOTE. I NEED IT FOR THE 4TH CHAPTER.

Gryffindor: 11 votes

Hufflepuff: 0 votes

Slytherin: 1 vote

Ravenclaw: 1 vote

The next chapter will have them getting to know each other better, as well as their trip to Diagon Alley. If you guys have any ideas for which wand to give to Percy, or what pet, please please please check my poll for which animal to give him. For wand, leave a review or send a PM. Thanks a lot guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (though you probably won't). Stay tuned for the next one.

\- Peace Out -


End file.
